Wicked Game, RPFChristian Kaneothers from Lev
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Christian and Nina meet one fateful night, 5 years later they finally find themselves expecting a baby - what ensues is a fight for survival. Strong sexual content and violence, Christian Kane/OC


_**Disclaimer; I do not know nor claim to know the famous people that I have used in this piece of fiction. All Original characters are creations of my own mind. The storyline is mine - but this does not mean that it should be taken as truth in whole or in part. No offense is intended. If you do not like sexual content then please do not read, there will also be violence in later chapters. I do not make money from sharing my work with you, so please do not spoil it for others by copying material and passing off as your own. If you enjoy the first chapter and would like to read more, please add this to your faves or leave me comments :D Thank you, Harley xoxoxox**_

_**Wicked Game.  
**__**Written By; HarleyMac. Date Started; 03/11/2010.**_

_**Introduction;**_

__

**Scotland Highlands; 2005 – 2am;**

_'The moon was breaking through the swaying trees; casting eerie looking shadows across the dark asphalt of the cracked roads that Nina and her friend Joanne were travelling along on the way home after a concert at Glasgow SECC. The wind was growing to almost storm proportions, the rain had started about half an hour previously when they had stopped at the abandoned gas station in Aviemore for a rest. Now the rain was heavy and large drops that bounced from the wind screen as the window wipers struggled to keep up with the relentless element__._

_Nina was sunk down in her chair; her head lolling to the side as she stared out at the dark night wondering if the stories of mystery black cats roaming the highlands was true. As if Joanne could read her mind; she brought the very subject up._

_"You do know that if there are such things as this big black cat – you're hardly gonna see it in the black of night?" she asked her friend lighting up a cigarette and inhaling deeply as she rolled her window down._

_Joanne wasn't exactly the most subtle of people – she did things because she wanted too and she never once bent to peer pressure. When she did something it was her own doing and no one else's. With the personality of, what most people said, a man's – she was rude and she didn't care what people thought of her profilic language or the fact that she used to bed men like men bed women. The one thing that Nina adored about her friend was the fact that she was slightly OCD prone – in her car, she refused to let anyone use the ashtrays in her car; if you smoked in the car; the windows were to be rolled down and the ash flicked out of the car._

_Joanne and Nina had been friends since the very first day of primary school – Nina had been sat on her own in the corner of the class room; the other children avoiding her because she was so quiet. Joanne however, waltzed over like she owned the place and announced that they were going to be bestest friends._

_"Yeah well I know that...but you never know; I might be able to see a flash of green eyes!" Nina counteracted her friend's statement about seeing the infamous black cat._

_The truth was that – although many people had claimed to see the elusive animal – there really were only a handful of reports that had evidence to back them up. Nina being a lover of big cats, and not domestic cats, had always wanted to just catch a glimpse of the mystery animal. There were endless amounts of tales of when in the 60's when owning predatory cats was legal, it had come out that when the new legislation, that it would be illegal to own such animals, was passed – those owners couldn't always afford to get rid of their 'pets' so they released them into the wild countryside._

_"You are way too eager to accept the tales of the supposed sighting's of those things!" Joanne scolded her friend._

_Joanne was always telling her friend that she had to stop being so naive and willing to accept things at face value. Something that Nina's other friends and her own family were constantly telling her. Deep down, Nina knew that she was way too accepting of things and sometimes she referred to herself as gullible; something that her friends and family were quick to reprimand her for. They had never stated that she was gullible; they were just concerned that she was always too accepting and willing to believe that there was good in everyone._

_"Yeah, yeah so you say...but there has to be something to it!"_

_"No there doesn't," Joanne warned her, "people who make up these stories just want the attention. There is nothing to prove that they exist in this part of the world,"_

_"And there is nothing to prove that they don't!" Nina argued passionately._

_It was one of the things about her friendship with Joanne that Nina loved; the fact that they could have completely different point of views and have healthy debates without it turning nasty or the running the risk of falling out seriously over their views._

_"You're right," Joanne sighed knowing that she was arguing a losing battle._

_"Don't sound so surprised – it has been known to happen you know?" Nina laughed._

_From the outside, you would look at the 2 of them and think that they had the perfect friendship and for the most part they did. However, Nina envied her best friend more than she had ever admitted to anyone. Shy and somewhat timid; Nina had always watched the confidence that her best friend had and wished that she could be that confident and sure of herself._

_Joanne was the first to have a boyfriend out of the 2 of them, Joanne was the first to experience a kiss and other things that kids got up to when they were younger; groping, heavy petting etc. Nina was a late bloomer; she had never truly noticed boys all that much; yes she had crushes but she had never followed through with those. In her eyes, she wanted to get the best grades that she could in school. Even at a young age, the young journalist had known that she didn't want to remain in Elgin for the rest of her life. Acutely aware of the fact that there was a huge world outside of the one that she was growing up in; she had always wanted to travel, get out of the small town that she had been produced in and when the time came – she had upped and left the small suffocating town._

_In Glasgow; Nina had excelled at her journalism course in the college. Passing with top marks, she had found that being away from her home town was harder than she had envisioned it would be and eventually ended up heading home and commuting to the magazine that she had been hired at. Her articles were easily passed on through mail and eventually e-mail when the internet had become commercialised. When she was required to interview musicians; she would either do it by phone or she would travel but ultimately she settled into life back in her home town relatively easily._

_Being a rock music journalist had been something that she had always wanted to do – she enjoyed giving her opinions on music and seeing the way people reacted to those reviews. And sooner than anyone expected; she had been bumped up to doing live concert reviews, which was why she and Joanne were travelling the almost deserted roads of the Scottish highlands at almost 2am in the morning._

_"You don't mind if I try and get some sleep do you?" Nina asked her friend turning back to glance at her._

_"Not at all honey," her friend smiled at her before turning back to the road, "its ok if I put on some music right?"_

_"Of course!" Nina agreed happy for the one thing that always helped lull her into the sleep that usually eluded her._

_Joanne reached over and pressed the play button on the built in CD player in the new model of mini that Nina had purchased and had her added to the insurance to drive. Iron Maiden's Fear of the Dark burst out of the speakers like a demon trying to burst through into the world. Where most people wouldn't be able to sleep listening to the powerful and heavy riffs; Nina only felt the comforting relaxation that began to take over her body._

_Slowly she was slipping into the sleep with the constant motion of the car and the loud thumping music and was just reaching that point where everything around you ceases to exist when all of a sudden she heard one thing that never really startled her before that moment when she heard the panic and fear in her best friends voice._

_"SHIT!"_

_Forcing her eyes open; she could see the fenced area on the opposite side of the roundabout come crashing towards her. Still dazed from almost being asleep; Nina didn't even realize what was happening until she felt her entire upper body strain against the seat belt that had snapped into place; her head bouncing back and forth with torque that made it wobble a couple of times before it came to a complete stop._

_It took her a few moments to fully accept what had happened. When she did; she unhooked her seatbelt and tried to move only to feel a wave of dizziness go through her. Looking towards her friend; she realized that Joanne was somewhat further down in the car and that was when she noticed that her new mini had landed at an angle that would mean she wouldn't be able to get out of her door without having to jump to reach the ground. With her heart pounding she moved herself a little to readjust her equilibrium._

_"Are you ok?" she asked her friend who was breathing heavily._

_"I'm so sorry Nina!" Joanne was more worried about her friend's car than her own injuries – if there were any._

_"Don't be silly, as long as you are ok – that is all that matters,"_

_"I'm ok...I think!" she replied finally turning to her friend, "are you ok?"_

_"Yeah!" Nina nodded._

_"What are we gonna do?"_

_"Do you think that you could phone Andrew to come and get us?" Nina asked not wanting to call her parents, who were, slightly over-protective at the best of times, she didn't want to worry them until she got home so they could see that she was ok._

_"Yeah; it'll be about 40 minutes – before he gets here!"_

_"That's fine," Nina nodded and grabbed her friend's hand to reassure her that she wasn't mad at her._

_Urging Joanne to get out of the car, Nina struggled to climb over the gear box until she was also standing outside on even and solid ground. Reaching back into the car, she grabbed her cigarettes from the side panel on her door and lit up; inhaling deeply as the true weight of what had just happened washed over her._

_In this part of the country they were damn lucky that they hadn't had a drop which they had just fallen over. If that had happened; they'd never have survived and if they had ended up in the river Spey; which was where they were near, that would definitely have been the end of them. Nina was a strong swimmer; but Joanne had never learned to swim, which would have meant that Nina would have had to drag her friend to safety too – it would have been too much for her._

_Half listening to her friend talking to her boyfriend; Nina moved around on shaky legs and realized that there was absolutely no lighting whatsoever at that roundabout – the one that Joanne had clearly not seen until she was right on top of it; causing the accident. No lights on the roundabout, no reflective lights leading up to it – there was no way that Joanne could be fully to blame and it would never have crossed Nina's mind to place the blame fully on her anyway._

_"He's just getting in the car now!" Joanne interrupted Nina's thoughts._

_"So he should be here in about 40 minutes right?"_

_"Yeah or there about," Joanne nodded helping herself to a cigarette from Nina's packet in her Hoodie pocket. "I'm so sorry Nina – I don't know what happened..."_

_"Don't worry about it ok?" Nina reassured her friend, "it wasn't entirely your fault anyway!"_

_With that the 2 friends spent the following 10 minutes talking about what could have happened had Joanne not been paying attention. Both were visibly shaken at the events and didn't even notice the SUV that came to a stop next to where they were huddled together next to the crashed car._

_"Can I help you ladies?" an American accent broke through the darkness and caused both girls to almost jump 10 foot in the air._

_That was the first moment that Nina laid eyes on Christian Kane in real life and would lead to something more than either of them realized in that moment..._

_...Christian Kane had invited the 2 women at the side of the road into the SUV that he was travelling in. The girls accepted his offer, and it had later been discovered that Nina had known exactly who he was, so she had, had no qualms about accepting his offer of warmth and safety._

_The minute the door closed the fog seemed to wrap around the vehicle like a lovers caress; gentle yet intimately obvious. The large droplets of rain bounced from the windscreen – and lending only to the scene._

_Christian met the eyes of Nina within a second of her entering the vehicle and it was almost like a surreal moment of where he just came to a realization so strong that it was like a hammer to the head; he was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman. It was the kind of feeling that he had heard of many times in the past; but he had never believed that something like that was possible. That was until he met Nina Simone Teller._

_With large emerald green eyes that seemed to appear bright, even in the darkness of the night; glowing almost like a wild cat stalking it's victim in the middle of the night. And right in that moment; her victim was him. He had never felt so completely snared by a woman before – truth be told; it had unnerved him, but that wasn't something that he would ever admit to anyone._

_"Thank you so much for stopping," her sweet Scottish twang thanked him honestly._

_"You're welcome," he had replied offering a reassuring smile, "you do have someone coming to collect you?"_

_"Yes," Joanne had announced, looking from her best friend to the kind stranger who had stopped in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere, "my boyfriend is on his way. I want to thank you for stopping too, not too many people would have!"_

_"I think you'd be surprised!" he had replied glancing momentarily to the pretty girl sat next to Nina._

_"Honestly, it was pretty good that you came along when you did," Joanne informed him, "my friend is terrified of the big cats that supposedly roam the area,"_

_"JOANNE!" Nina scolded her high cheekbones burning instantly with the embarrassment that she felt._

_Once he had enquired what Joanne had meant and heard the story of how there was supposedly big black cats, most likely a Jaguar, sighted in and around the highlands of Scotland, he had formed the opinion that Nina was the kind of girl who seemed to be somewhat naive in a way, but extremely attractive in her approach of being that naive. There was a vulnerability there that screamed she needed someone to stand by her side and ensure that no one take advantage of such a sweet deposition._

_"So where are you girls coming from?" Christian had enquired, not once taking his gaze away from the mesmerizing green eyes, which seemed to have the same problem in pulling away from him._

_"We were at the Slipknot show in Glasgow...I'm a journalist!" Nina had replied, telling him something about herself with such ease and no caution on her part._

_"Really? Who do you work for?" Christian enquired once again._

_From that moment on; the 2 shared stories with one another – they talked as if they had known one another for their entire lives. Joanne had ended up having to make idle chit-chat with the driver at the front of the vehicle._

_As Nina's best friend, it had always been Joanne intention to ensure that no one took advantage of the vulnerable side to her best friend. Something that wasn't always easy since Nina had the habit of seeing the best in people; it was an infuriating trait that Joanne was always trying hard to harden in Nina, but everything that she tried only fell on deaf ears. Nina was insistent that everyone had a good side to them; she was naive to think that people were always what they appeared to be._

_Some were surprised that it hadn't landed the young journalist in dangerous trouble. And that of course, only cemented the opinion of the girl._

_However, Joanne was sat there making conversation with Ryan, the driver, but keeping an eye on Christian and Nina – she could see that there was a mutual attraction between them, they seemed to find it easy to fall into conversation, they inched closer to one another and there was the fact that they couldn't hide the fact that they were deeply attracted to one another physically attracted to one another's appearance. Joanne had always held pride in the fact that she was a good judge of character and the minute that she had noticed the chemistry, that seemed to fill the entire car; making it suffocatingly obvious of what they felt towards one another from the get go._

_Joanne was surprised at the interaction between them – mainly because it was almost like they had known one another for years; they were comfortable in one another's company, they were laughing like old friends, they were chatting as if they had done it a million times previously and they couldn't seem to look away from one another. Even when Joanne or Ryan interrupted them with questions. Nina had sworn off men about 3 months previously, after another failed relationship._

_Joanne always came to the rescue when Nina's relationships ended and that last relationship had been no different. After Nina's boyfriend of 5 months had come onto Joanne; she had been not only obligated to tell her friend what had happened, she had felt it her duty to ensure that the asshole suffered for what he had done. The girls had decided that they would ensure that everyone would know who and what he had done. They posted comments on Facebook – making no apologies for the way they described him. Ultimately it had made Nina feel better; having got her revenge, but she had announced that she wasn't going to date again for a long time, in fact she wasn't even sure that she would ever date again._

_The only person that night who realized that, not only would Nina date again, but she would spend the rest of her life loving this man who had stopped to offer them help, was Joanne._

_Nina had been struck by how much more attractive Christian was in real life, compared to when he was on TV. The shade of his eyes was that of the shade found at the core of a flame; alluring and unable to pull out of, his smile wide and welcoming; even if somewhat lopsided from the scar on the right of his top lip. Those were the 2 things that she had noticed first about him. Eyes were always the one weakness that Nina had never been able to resist._

_What she had quickly come to realize was that his looks wasn't what made him as attractive as he was – it was the fact that he was so approachable; he could hold a conversation – something she hadn't experienced with a man in the longest time, he was funny and able to laugh at himself; making him even more attractive to her. When they talked it was like they had known one another for years and there didn't seem to be any kind of topic that they couldn't discuss with one another._

_"So you believe in those stories of big cats in the wild then?" he had enquired._

_"I do actually – I just think that with so many stories out there; it can't be something that is made up, especially with the history that surrounds the whole owning exotic animals in this country!"_

_It struck Christian in that moment, that this girl was open minded but not to the point of being stupid. She was smart; something that he liked when getting involved with a woman. And something that he hadn't had in the longest time with a girlfriend._

_"In the 60's – Harrods were selling exotic animals, which included big wild cats; but then I think it was the 70's when the law was changed and because some people couldn't afford to pay the fees, they thought that they had no other option but to release these animals into the wild...it was ridiculous and what most people fail to comprehend is the fact that the countryside in this country is definitely substantial enough that generations of those cats could survive and be extremely healthy,"_

_"Sounds like you put a lot of time into this?" he had chuckled softly when she had smiled at him. The red creeping up over her neck towards her face, "I don't think that is a bad thing..."_

_"I have put a lot of thought in to it; when I was in college; we had to pick a local topic to study and do a report on; I chose the fact that this country had so many exotic animals and wondering where they all went, not to mention the various accounts where people have reported so many attacks by big animals, it can't be a coincidence!"_

_"He's here!" Joanne had announced from where she had been sat forward talking to the driver._

_Christian and Nina both felt the sting of disappointment at having their conversation shortened._

_"Would you like to exchange numbers?" Christian asked taking a very bold chance on the fact that he felt the same pull of attraction from her._

_When she agreed; he had been elated, it was an emotion that had been mirrored in Nina. Neither was aware that things between them were only just beginning. Neither had been looking for something – and usually that was when true love would hit you; when you weren't in search of it!'_

...Nina was staring out the window at the rolling fields surrounding her Elgin country home. Her memories visiting the night that had introduced her to her future husband. Out of something almost fatal, something amazing had happened – something that would shape Nina's life into one that she could never have imagined to have.

**Present Day (5 years later)...**

"Its time Mrs Kane!" her husband announced appearing behind her; his arms circling her delicate little waist.

"Already?"

"Yes," he gently placed his lips to the side of her neck making her shiver with joy and pleasure. It was the kind of reaction that he had always managed to conjure up in her – even from the moment that they had met.

Christian was on break from the hit TV show Leverage so the couple had come to Scotland for some downtime; something that Christian always found hard to partake in. Nina worried that he would work himself to death and she always put her foot down every now and again to make him slow down and take a break for himself more than anyone else.

Between his acting career and his music career; he always seemed to be doing something or working on one project or another. There was the TV show and then the odd movie that he committed himself too and then there was the fact that he was constantly writing – something that always made Nina smile. Although as a rule; she hated Country music; she found that her husband's particular brand of Country music quite addictive and that wasn't just her being biased because he was her husband. It was often said that people were heard saying that they didn't like Country music but Christian's music wasn't just Country it had much more than made you addicted to the sound. Not to mention the raw power of his voice; it made for something special and almost unheard of in that genre.

Nina always supported him to the best of abilities – because trying to get him to take a break was a nightmare that always ended with them having a slight disagreement but this time had been different. When Nina had suggested heading over to Scotland for a break – he had readily agreed and didn't even put up one word of objection; something that had shocked his wife, but she wasn't one to argue a point, especially if she was on the winning side.

Turning in her husband's arms; she let her eyes fall into the iceberg blue of her husband's – a treat that she had never been able to deny herself; even from the first moment of them meeting.

If you ever heard her talking about the physical attraction she felt towards her husband, which was rare; because she always felt that their attraction was much more than just their looks, you would hear her state that his eyes were the most amazing blue that she had ever seen; they were unique in their shade and not one that was common.

"I can't believe that we're here again," Nina sighed resting her forehead against his; her fingers becoming tangled in the long strands of his golden mane of hair.

"Just try to remain positive," he eased her softly.

It seemed that they had both been here so many times over the years, always with the same outcome. There had been times when they were sceptical, which always seemed to be reaction that caused the least disappointment but then there were times when they were completely optimistic and those were the times that hurt them more than they could usually bear.

"You do it!" she pouted and listened to the hearty chuckle that erupted from deep in his chest.

"You know that isn't how we do this – we always do it together!" Christian reminded her.

By now, all thoughts of their first initial meeting had faded from her mind and all she could think about was the inevitable disappointment that she was about to face.

Christian was just as lost in his wives dark green eyes as she was in his. In all his life; he had never expected to find someone that could make him as happy as his parent's marriage had always been. It had been something that he had hoped for but not something that he had ever expected to find. That was until Nina had entered his life that fateful night.

Usually his thoughts always picked up from the moment when he had laid eyes on her but the truth was – that night had been a long one. He had flown into Glasgow earlier in the evening; he had a gig at Braehead and then was headed towards Aberdeen where he had a gig the following night at The Lemon Tree. At first he had been transfixed by the sight of the highlands – he had never really ventured past Glasgow before that night; but when they had started leaving the cities behind; he had become mesmerized by the beautiful scenery, not that he could see much in the dark but from what he could see; he fell in love with. Coming from the south of America; he was used to such scenery and it reminded him of home in a way. But all of that disappeared when he noticed the car on the side of the road; obviously having been in a collision.

2 women stood at the side of the wrecked car; shivering and huddled together to try and keep warm – it was a late October night after all. Ordering his driver to pull over – he had asked if the girls were ok and that was when everything else exited his head. Those beautiful emerald green eyes flashed towards him and there was such warmth and vulnerability in them that he had been completely trapped by her.

Hearing the story of what happened; it was obvious that they were stranded until Joanne's boyfriend, now husband, turned up, so Christian had offered them into his SUV to warm up and stay safe. Nina had instantly recognized him – due to her being an Angel fan and later, to his agreement, Joanne had announced that Nina was way too trusting.

Just because he was supposedly famous; that didn't mean that she should have trusted him so readily.

"I know baby; but I just...I don't know if I can keep putting myself through this," Nina sighed as her husband stepped a little closer to her until his whole frame was resting against hers.

"Yes you can, you're stronger than you believe you are," he reassured her, "come on – the sooner we get it over with the better!"

Slowly, if not somewhat reluctantly on Nina's part, the couple moved towards the en-suite to their luxurious master suite bedroom. Picking up the little stick that was resting on the twin basin counter and looking at the clear blue line – both turned towards one another and smiling brightly before embracing in a passionate and happy kiss.

Christian and his wife Nina – were finally going to have the first baby that had evaded them thus far in their married life.

Unknown to them; their lives would change dramatically over the course of the 9 months.


End file.
